Giving in to you.
by glamour sucks
Summary: Lizzie is falling in love. Slash. Chapter 2. Reviews appreciated.
1. You.

Painfully, I don't own Miranda or Lizzie. Nor Gordo, thank goodness.  
  
I wrote this story so you can imagine what caused Lizzie to go to Miranda's. So the situation is basically in your hands.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
  
She had no place to hide. That is why she found herself running down the street. Towards her best friend's house. Thunder stuttered above her as the waining sky emitted drops of faint liquid, tears running with them along the bridge of her nose.   
The air is so hot and heavy that it's almost like an invisible enemy keeping her from where she wants to be. Her steps were annoying sluggish.  
  
She arrived. Carelessly she sprinted up the grass, but was careful just enough not to slip on the warm mud.  
  
Lizzie looked at the door. She was almost afraid to knock on it. Tears..they were blinding her. Slowly and cautiously, she knocked on the huge door. Her tongue dabbed at the tears on her lips, bringing a salty and metallic taste into her mouth.   
  
The door opened. There she stood - Miranda Sanchez. The person that Lizzie could depend on through thick and thin.  
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
"Randa.."  
  
Almost suddenly, Lizzie stepped into the Sanchez's household. Miranda stepped after her and closed the door. Lizzie turned around to face her. This is it. That's it. Lizzie broke down and cried. Heavily. Miranda wrapped her arms around Lizzie and held her, while Lizzie placed her forehead on Miranda's shoulder, looking down at the ground. She mumbled through sobs.  
  
"Why do they have to do this?"  
  
"..Lizzie. What's wrong?"   
  
Lizzie backed away from Miranda, her voice raising a pitch..yelling. At Miranda, who stepped back away from her friend.  
  
"I HATE THEM MIRANDA!"  
  
Miranda caught Lizzie's gaze in her own. Lizzie could see the sympathy in her eyes as she stepped foward, blinking hard.  
  
"Miranda..I'm sorry. It's just - ..I can't take it anymore."  
  
"Liz, I understand. Come here."  
  
Miranda took Lizzie's hand in her own and led her through the hallway, into the living room. Miranda could feel the pulse just through Lizzie's hand, and she knew she had never experienced anything like this before. Lizzie took a seat on the couch as Miranda stepped in front of her.  
  
"Do you want water? Anything?"  
  
"..No, thanks..I'm fine."  
  
Lizzie sniffled idly as Miranda took a seat next to her. Lizzie leaned her body back on the couch and rolled her head onto her shoulder, glancing at Miranda. She smiled faintly as Lizzie looked at her.  
  
"Do you want to tell me what happened?"  
  
"Not really..I mean.."  
  
Tears spring uninvited into Lizzie's eyes. Miranda sighs, placing her hand on Lizzie's knee.  
  
"Lizzie, everything is going to be okay. Don't worry. You have me, you have Gordo."  
  
Lizzie nodded, granting another sniffle. "I know MIranda. You can't imagine how much this means to me.."  
  
Miranda smiled as she leaned her head in the crook of Lizzie's neck. "Everything is going to be alright.." 


	2. Falling?

I don't own Lizzie or Miranda, already! Stop torturing me. *Sobs*  
  
Okay..this is a short chapter, but I promise another today!  
  
--  
  
  
Her emerald hues fluttered rapidly, trying to stay awake. Once in a while she would cast a glimpse to her best friend, who was drawing carelessly on the top of her notebook, giving a yawn momentarily. Ugh, how can anybody find school fun? Quickly, she glanced from Miranda to Gordo, who was messing with a caculator. She raised her eyebrows slightly and looked back down at her notebook, at the notes she had written. The only thing that was keeping the page from being a blank paradise was the date written in the upper right hand corner. So, she decided to write something that was on her mind..and ended up with something like this:  
  
You keep me from falling.  
All I see is you.  
I can hear your calling.  
That's all I want to do.  
And you know I'll always be yours.  
Until the end of time.  
You'll be mine.  
  
Lizzie scribbled the last three fateful words.. 'I Love You' at the bottom of the notebook page, and with a sigh, closed the cover over the pages. She stole another look over at Miranda, and silky blue met beautiful auburn. Miranda flashed a warm smile before returning to her doodling. Lizzie smiled briefly to herself before looking to the board.  
  
Was she falling in love? 


End file.
